


Let me make it up to you

by SheyShocked



Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Markus loves him anyway, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sexual Frustration, Sexual Interfacing, Simon has a bad taste in erotic literature, Supportive North (Detroit: Become Human), it’s alright tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked
Summary: Markus has to postpone his "date night" with Simon and feels he needs to make it up to him somehow. So he lets himself get inspired by his boyfriend’s latest addition to his secret collection of bad erotic literature.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Let me make it up to you

There was an emergency going on back at the New Jericho, a cargo of spare parts that has been tampered with, and Markus really needed to look into it. Which meant he would have to spend another night at work. Again.

“C’mon, you can’t be serious! This is the third week in a row – _third!_ – when I have to deal with something so… petty on a Friday evening!” he grumbled through gritted teeth as he was about to sweep the offending report to the other side of his perfectly clean and organized desk.

Unfortunately, he used more strength than he meant to and the folder went flying all across the room, sheets of paper scattering everywhere. To make things worse, the sudden movement knocked over a crystal paperweight carved into a shape of a small pouncing lion, Simon’s gift for their last anniversary, making it tumble down over the edge of the desk.

Markus, engulfed by panic – he would never forgive himself if something that Simon gave him got shattered into pieces – darted to catch it, but alas, he was way too slow. The paperweight would certainly break on the ground if it wasn’t for North’s quick reflexes. She caught it mid-air and set it back in its place. Oh, thank heavens.

“Thanks. I don’t know what got into me,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck like a teenage boy caught smoking by his parents. What was he thinking? Sure, he has felt on edge most of the time lately, sometimes even snapping at people for no reason, but smashing things like a damn caveman? That was a step too far.

North on the other hand didn’t look outraged by his sudden outburst at all. Quite the contrary. She seemed amused, with a large fish-eating grin on her face.

“More like what did not,” she countered, her smug smile growing ever wider as he stared at her blankly. “When was the last time you and your loverboy got to be together in private? Cus you look like you need to get laid. Badly.”

Markus scoffed at that crude joke, but she had a point, he got to admit. It’s been… way too long since he and Simon had time for something more than just stolen kisses in-between meetings that could hardly fully satisfy them. To be honest, he ached for his boyfriend’s touch, praise told in breathy whispers, faces twisted in pleasure as they connected both in body and soul… he missed that sort of intimacy. But more importantly, he missed Simon. His soothing presence, his wit, his everything. Who knew it would make him so cranky though?

“I… we had plans for tonight, but as you can see, that’s kinda passé now.”

“Well, there is not much to be done about tonight, I’m afraid, but,” she raised her finger, “what if you keep it in your pants until tomorrow and then take the whole day off? I will be so kind and do your part of the paperwork for you.”

He gave her an astonished look. “But you hate bureaucracy.”

“So what? I’m also sick of you bitching about everything all day like you do these last few weeks – trust me, this is a far better option for me.”

Markus was almost foolish enough to argue. Almost. He came back to his senses just in time to stop himself. “Gee, thanks, I guess?”

“Don’t mention it. But you better go and tell your sweetheart the news so he won’t be expecting you today. And then let’s get this over with! You are not the only one who had plans for the weekend, you know.”

No need to tell him twice.

“Right, of course.” He hurried out of the room to the hallway, and as chance would have it, ran straight into Simon, who was just about to enter carrying a huge stack of papers. The forms ended up on the floor, making even more mess, as they bumped into each other at full speed.

“Sorry!” Markus cried out, instantly dropping down to his knees and helping Simon once again organize the various documents, tips of his ears flushing up with embarrassment as he did so. Wonderful, simply wonderful.

“Oh, it’s fine, don’t worry about it. I needed to sort them in a different order anyway,” Simon reassured him before giving him a thoughtful look. “What’s wrong, honey? You seem… troubled.”

_Well, speak for yourself,_ Markus frowned. _You look like you haven’t entered stasis in days. Maybe better I won’t be home tonight. At least you will get a proper good-night sleep._

“Nothing. Just found out that something went wrong with the last shipment of spare parts. It’s not too serious, but I need to make sure it wasn’t sabotage… Which means we will have to postpone our date night.” Seeing how Simon’s face immediately fell made his heart ache. The poor sweetie was looking forward to tonight as much as he was.

To somehow apologize, Markus wrapped his hands around Simon’s waist and pulled him near until they were standing chest to chest. “I’m so sorry, Si. I tried to talk my way out of it, but it demands my attention.”

“It’s alright. I understand,” Simon murmured with a sad glint in his eyes, because of course he would. Self-sacrificing dummy. “Actually, you know what? I could stay one more night and help out. That way we would at least be together.”

Markus had half a mind to take him up on that offer, just to have him near. But it would be horribly selfish, considering how exhausted and overstrung Simon already was. Not to mention that if they got stuck in a small room together, Markus doubted he would be able to keep his hands to himself – they would get absolutely no work done. So he gently shook his head.

“You need your rest, Si. Go home, check up on Carl and get some sleep. I will be there when you wake up.” He started kneading Simon’s hips without even realizing it, but judging from the soft hums it elicited, his dear boyfriend didn’t mind in the slightest. “North gave me her word that she would do some paperwork for me, so we will have an entire tomorrow for each other.”

Simon whimpered, biting his lip as he tried (and failed) to keep himself from thrusting up against his boyfriend’s leg. The friction felt heavenly, and Markus moaned, finally throwing caution to the wind and capturing Simon’s lips in a loud, demanding kiss.

Just being this close to him, their tongues pressed together in a sensual dance and hands sliding lower and lower still to their prize, sent shivers running up his spine and blood rushing south with the need to touch, to soothe the worried lines that found their way into his lover’s face, to claim…

_Careful there, champ. If you won’t go right now, you might not be able to leave later._ With that in mind, Markus forced himself to put some distance between them – not much, just enough to come back to his senses.

He could still feel Simon’s warm breath on his cheek and the throbbing hardness between his legs (rA9 knows he wasn’t any better) as the blond android tried to chase after his lips, confused and _grumpy_ by the sudden change. It was… kinda endearing (although his dearest would probably smack him if he knew he used that word), to see him so eager. They were on the same page. Just a little while longer though.

“S-sorry! Gotta go now. Promise I will make it up to you tomorrow.”

Simon looked daggers at him, and, to be honest, he wasn’t even blaming him – causing them both a massive hard-ons and then fleeing wasn’t exactly his idea of a pleasant evening either. But Simon, being the long-suffering sweetheart that he was, quickly composed himself, drawing in a long steadying breath and leaving his lover’s embrace with a chuckle: “Just come back home soon. That would be more than enough.”

It was obvious he wasn’t taking him entirely seriously when he said he’s gonna make amends, which prompted Markus’ natural competitiveness.

“Oh, challenge accepted, then,” he purred, giving Simon one last chaste smooch on the cheek before they readied themselves (thank rA9 androids were capable of literally redirect their blood flow from _certain places,_ or else they would have a lot to explain to their colleagues and friends) and went their separate ways.

The promise has been sidelined, but certainly not forgotten.

***

Markus had one simple rule – no distractions during work. And most of the time, he was pretty decent at following it. But tonight it proved twice as challenging. How was he supposed not to think about Simon, waiting for him at home in their shared bed? And about all the intriguing things they wanted to try out but had no time for yet…

“Earth to Markus, do you hear me?” North yelled right next to his ear, making him snap out of the daydream and look at her.

“What?”

“You’ve been spacing out again,” she chuckled, before handing him some incredibly thick file. “I said that I found the clue we’ve been missing – see? It lines up perfectly with what you’ve discovered earlier. This is not the first time it happened, just not on such a big scale. And you know what’s interesting? These ‘unfortunate events’ have a strange tendency to always happen during Gregor’s night shift.”

Markus quickly looked over the numbers on each document they have gathered and had to admit that it was far too strange to be just a coincidence. Someone was messing with the spare parts on purpose. “Do you think he has something to do with it directly? Or does he cover up for someone from the outside?”

“I dunno. That’s a mystery for the DPD to solve now, I guess,” she made a sour face to show what she was thinking about the idea, and Markus could see why – he also didn’t have much of a positive experience with the police ( _don’t think about Carl’s mansion or the Freedom March, just don’t,_ he told himself strictly). Few of them did. “Our job here is to reinforce the security in that area and detain Gregor until the cops arrive. I will see to it at once.”

“You do that and I’m going to contact Connor – he is our greatest chance at getting this solved as soon as possible.”

“Bet he is gonna be _thrilled_ to hear from you at this hour. But whatever,” she motioned toward the ticking clock that was hanging on the opposite wall purely for the aesthetic, as all of them had an internal clock, but it got the point across. It was well past midnight. Probably not the best time for phone calls, however, Connor was most likely used to it by now. “Send him his homework and off you go. Simon is probably already worried sick where is his Romeo.”

Markus didn’t even bother correcting her that Romeo’s sudden infatuation with Juliet was hardly an example of true love and that Simon is most likely sound asleep right now – he just did what he was told, sending all of the necessary documentation to the renegade android formerly sent by CyberLife with a single blink. “Done. So long, North. And thanks again for tomorrow. And for today.”

“No worries,” she gave him a wink when he was about to grab a jacket and be on his way. “Go get him, tiger!”

Thank whatever transcending entity was watching over them that she couldn’t see the embarrassment written on his face, but even the shame did nothing to ease his mirthful stride. Boy, he got it bad, he grinned sheepishly as he waited for the cab to take him back home.

***

He spent almost the entire ride agonizing over his promise. He needed to make tomorrow somehow special for his beloved partner, but how? Simon rarely talked about his fantasies, and when he did, it was through very subtle hints that sometimes flew right over Markus’ head.

Possibly the only time he openly expressed his opinion on such matters was when he brought home that raunchy novel a few months back. Terribly saccharine, filled with almost every possible cliché known to a man, and the erotic passages outright unrealistic, as Simon liked to point out (and, to Markus’ endless amusement, still finished the book in one go and hid it among the others in his collection of bad spicy literature), it was the first swallow to depict a human/PL600 android couple as equal partners. And, according to Simon, it did a pretty poor job. The author probably never even owned a household android with “optional romantic mode” before, much less a PL600. Or she had hilariously little to no knowledge of how their bodies worked.

“I mean, seven times in one session? Through _just_ pegging? I don’t care how much of a bottom that poor man is – that’s ridiculous. Especially for a domestic assistant whose primary function is not… this,” Simon rolled his eyes at some point during reading as he flipped the page and delved back into the story, if it could be even called that.

“It’s a fantasy, Si. Don’t look too much into it,” Markus noted, but then he grew curious. “You think you really can’t, you know, come more than once –” he remembered the last time they made love and quickly corrected himself – “or twice?”

That took Simon by surprise. He set the book aside to look at his beau. “I’m… not sure. It’s not every day you wake up and think ‘today I’m gonna see if I can make myself come seven times without a respite’.”

Something slightly predatory settled in Markus’ expression as he shuffled closer to Simon and tried to nibble on his nape. “Wanna find out?”

The other man playfully pushed him away with a laugh, but Markus noticed that his pupils got slightly wider before he did so. Definitively interested, just not at the moment. “Don’t be silly. You have an important meeting early in the morning and I must finish my reports. Not to mention Carl is resting in his bedroom and he wouldn’t be all too happy if we disturbed him again.”

They haven’t talked about it since, both far too busy and tired most of the time for something so adventurous, but now Markus couldn’t stop thinking about it. After all, they will have plenty of time tomorrow and Carl mentioned he was going to visit Mr. Kamski with Redon in the morning…

The longer he pondered about it, the more it appealed to him. He will propose the idea to Simon when he wakes up, to see if he’s still on board with it. It could end up being a very nice way of rekindling their currently stagnant love life.

***

It was late when he finally arrived at Lafayette Avenue, feeling ready to drop, but glad (and maybe even a little bit thrilled) to be home nonetheless. He hanged his coat as usual and headed straight upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Simon, careful not to cause too much noise on the stairs and wake up Carl from his much-needed slumber.

He slipped into the pitch-black room almost like a thief, a smile adorning his face when he noticed Simon’s dark figure curled up on the bed, sound asleep and tightly wrapped up in blankets, as if waiting for his dear to return home and snuggle up to him. And, to be honest, it was precisely what Markus wanted at that moment, too.

This was probably the quickest he has ever got rid of his clothes, replacing them with the silky pajama pants Carl gave him when he moved back home after the revolution. He briefly considered putting on the top too, but then he remembered how much Simon loved waking up pressed against his naked chest, and opted not to. It was way too hot to wear the full set anyway.

With care, he lifted the biggest blanket Simon was laying under, and shuffled until he was lounging right next to him, chest to back, knowing well enough that he won’t stir. Stasis wasn’t like a human sleep, not quite, they couldn’t wake up from it so easily, unless they were assaulted or roused from it on purpose. Markus didn’t mind it that much – at least he could wrap his arms around Simon’s middle and spoon him as they both liked to without having to worry about interrupting his sleep.

“Good night, dear,” he whispered, kissing his boyfriend’s shoulder before he slowly drifted off into stasis, thinking about how good it felt to have Simon in his arms again.

***

Markus woke up first, like he usually did. His morning subroutines, designed by Kamski himself to make him appear as human-like as possible, were already kicking in, making him yawn and stretch out before wrapping his arms around Simon once again, waiting for him to get up as well. He felt excited like a child on Christmas Eve and wasn’t even too ashamed of it.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to hold his breath in expectation for much longer.

Simon roused up just a little while later. Being an older model meant that he sometimes had trouble booting up his systems after stasis, which resulted in him being drowsy and slightly confused the first few minutes. What could be seen as an unwanted defect by some ignorant humans, happened to be Markus’ favorite feature. He loved watching his sweetheart regain consciousness at his own pace. Especially the moment when he finally realized he was safe at home with Markus rubbing gentle circles into his skin. The small smile that followed was definitively worth waiting for.

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Markus murmured in a soft, hushed tone, as he started peppering kisses all across Simon’s nape, making him giggle and press back against him.

“You really are here. Thought I was dreaming.”

“Well, I gave you my word, didn’t I?”

“You did,” Simon chuckled before turning around so he was facing him properly and stealing a kiss, which grew heated the second Markus got involved. Shame it ended so soon.

“I also promised to… make amends, for yesterday.” That earned Markus a puzzled look at first, until he ground his hips firmly against Simon’s, letting him feel his hardening length. Simon’s eyes went wide and he gasped but didn’t shy away.

“Oh! So you weren’t joking.”

Markus flashed him a mischievous grin. “I am _always_ serious when it comes down to the two of us, Si. Well? Do you feel like it right now or…?”

Silly question. Simon answered it by rocking his own aching dick against his hip, showing him _exactly_ how much he wanted it. “You’ve been driving me crazy since yesterday. Don’t you dare bail on me now.”

“I won’t,” he breathed out like another promise he was adamant to keep. “Not today, not ever. But I was thinking, is there something you would like to try? Or do you want to hear my idea first?”

Simon chose this as the perfect moment to caress his cheek, tracing the outline of his lower lip with his fingers, and it got Markus swooning in a matter of seconds, completely smitten with the other man. “I’m fine with whatever you decide to do. You know that.”

Yes, he knew. And it sometimes worried him to no end. He sighed. “One day, I’m gonna pin you down and don’t let go until you tell me what do you fancy. But now I have a proposition for you.”

He was silently prompted to continue by his beloved’s raised eyebrow, so he took a deep breath and just went for it. “Do you remember that last naughty novel ‘someone gave you’? The one with a girl and her PL600 lover?” he specified when he noticed Simon squinted his eyes, having a hard time remembering which one it was. It worked, judging from the way he immediately rolled his eyes.

“Don’t remind me. Never read something so dumb –”

“Yeah, well, it inspired me to create a small test for you. To see if that piece of literature really is so unrealistic as you think.”

“I’m… not sure I follow?”

“It’s simple,” Markus reached down to brush his hand against Simon’s dick, which was already half-hard and begging for attention, making him sigh softly and thrust up into his gentle touch. “You are going to just lay down and enjoy yourself, while I try to make you come as many times as I can. Sounds good, pretty boy?”

“But what about you?” Simon stuttered. “How am I supposed to make you feel good when I’m not allowed to move?”

Markus frowned. “You always worry about me and never let yourself enjoy anything. This time, I wanna show you how much I appreciate you without the need to reciprocate. Your pleasure is my pleasure, after all. So what do you think? Are you in, or would you prefer something less adventurous?”

“I… okay, yes, I’m in, just… be careful, please. I don’t know what it’s gonna do to my body, to come so many times.”

Markus’ face softened for a fraction of a second. “Of course, sweetie. Whenever you start to feel like it’s getting too much to handle, tell me and I’m gonna stop, no questions asked. I will be monitoring your vitals the entire time, but it would be easier if you told me before I notice something is wrong myself.”

“I love you so much,” Simon whispered as he tugged Markus into yet another kiss, this one far more tender and passionate at the same time, hands wandering and groping everywhere they could reach.

“I love you too, Si,” Markus smiled, moving on top of Simon until he was straddling him. “Now where were we?”

***

“M-Markus, Christ almighty, keep going, almost… there,” Simon moaned, releasing the hold he had on him (who was at the time lavishing his cock with attention, licking and sucking at the sensitive head as if there was no tomorrow), like he wanted to give him a way out before he falls apart again.

_Ever the gentleman_ , Markus rolled his eyes with affection. It was a heartwarming gesture from him, although completely unnecessary. After months of living together and the first few times today, Markus had a pretty decent idea when his lover was about to come and was prepared for it, craving it even. So he didn’t pull away, giving Simon a last couple of licks and that’s all it took for him to come again in a few weak spurts, fairly easy to swallow.

This was the sixth time he has made Simon come since they’ve began, and the sight of him just lazily splayed on the bed, trying to catch his breath, was filling him with almost unreasonable pride and happiness. Without thinking, he crawled up toward the headboard and brushed his lips against Simon’s. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“Fantastic,” he breathed out, making Markus chuckle softly.

“Great,” he nodded, but couldn’t help himself not to eye Simon’s length with a hungry gaze again. “Wanna try once more?”

Simon tensed up before awkwardly shaking his head: “Sorry, it won’t… I can’t anymore. You made me run completely out of fluid.”

It took Markus way too long to decipher the meaning of his words (in his defense, all of his blood was currently occupied south), but when he did, he scolded himself for not noticing sooner. “Oh, right. Sorry.” With that, he made a move to grab their aftercare supplies from the nearby nightstand.

“Where are you going?” Simon suddenly whimpered as his hands, still a little bit shaky and uncoordinated ( _thoroughly fucked,_ Markus noted with a sense of self-satisfaction blooming deep inside his chest and the corners of his mouth twitching in an effort not to curl upwards in a wolfish grin), reached out to stop him from leaving the bed. Markus didn’t mean to cut and run, of course. He would be a fool if he did. But Simon was far too gone to listen to reason.

It wasn’t usual for him to get so anxious after making love that he would be terrified to let go even for a few seconds – however, it did happen a couple of times already, so Markus knew what he had to do.

“Shh, it’s alright, gorgeous, it’s alright. I’m not going anywhere,” he shushed him with a calm, soothing voice while running his hands up and down his thighs. Such a simple gesture, but it used to work like a miracle. “I just have to get a few things from the nightstand. Relax, I will be right back.”

Simon was always a tad more tactile than he was, programmed to react positively to all sorts of touch, from cuddling to someone playing with his hair or even getting his sensitive hands stroked. All guaranteed to make him melt. But it also meant he needed a lot of physical reassurance after making love to not get lost in his head. The more intense their joining, the more attention he required afterward, which was probably why Markus’ usual strategy didn’t work now.

The PL600 made another small noise, something between a whine and a sob, a vulnerable sound of a man who was petrified with fear of getting abandoned again. That’s when Markus realized this wasn’t going to work, so he made the only sensible thing he could think of.

With little to no struggle (poor Simon was limp as a ragdoll in his arms), he hoisted the other man up against his chest and into his lap, keeping him as close as possible while searching blindly for the supplies on the nightstand with the hand that wasn’t supporting his lover’s weight.

The position has been awkward at first, sure, but worth it. If not for anything else, then for the feeling of Simon slowly calming down, his breathing and frightened heartbeat evening out. A fond smile crossed Markus’ features. _That’s it, there you go._

“Better now?” he hummed, getting a small happy sigh in return.

“Yeah. Thanks, love.”

Markus’ smile soon turned into a triumphant grin as he, after several failed attempts, finally managed to get a hold of both the washcloth (that was moist when he placed it on the nightstand but now almost completely parched – how long were they going at it?) and a pack of blue blood. He gently laid Simon back down on the sheets, making sure he was comfortable before bringing the thirium pack closer to his lips. He was met with a confused stare, the other man still way too lost in his afterglow haze. Markus chuckled.

“C’mon, take a sip. Replenishing your thirium levels should help with the dizziness.”

But Simon once again proved to be a man of many surprises – he drowsily batted the hand that was offering him comfort away with a grunt like a drunkard who wasn’t taking kindly to someone interrupting his slumber.

“Later,” he murmured, voice unnaturally raspy as his eyes, so lively under normal circumstances, now glassy and unfocused, slid down to Markus’ still rock-hard and aching member. He concentrated so much on making Simon see stars with pleasure that he completely forgot about his own raging need, as unlikely as it sounded. And that was fine. Markus didn’t have to come every single time they were intimate – as long as he pleased his beloved. It seemed that Simon begged to differ. “Let me take care of you first, honey.”

Markus wanted to protest, but all words died in his throat when he saw Simon opening his legs a little wider, obviously too exhausted and his own body too heavy to do much more than that at the moment, making him groan. This isn’t about him, he shouldn’t… but dear rA9, how much he wanted to. He yearned to sink into Simon’s tight, comforting heat and get himself lost in the feeling of it.

Simon, that little cheater, noticed his internal struggle, and decided to play dirty by giving him a coy look from underneath his dark eyelashes and biting his lips, whispering: “Please, I want to make you feel good too,” which seemed to be the last straw for poor frustrated Markus.

He grabbed Simon by the waist and dragged him down the bed until they were flush against each other. It was surprisingly dominant, or would be, if he didn’t let out an embarrassing mewl as soon as the tip of his cock finally slid against his lover’s still pretty loose and wet entrance.

But he wasn’t the only one affected – Simon’s mouth fell open in a silent “oh” as well, eyes screwing shut to prepare for the intrusion, and Markus suddenly couldn’t resist tasting those kissable lips of his just before he lined himself up and thrust in, making them both gasp and groan into each other’s mouths.

For a few seconds, the intoxicating whirlwind of sensations, the _oh my god, so tight_ and _warm_ and _more_ , became too much for Markus and he had to significantly lower his sensitivity to spare himself the humiliation of finishing way too soon. He let them both adjust and then picked up speed, starting an easy rhythm that got him moaning and panting.

Simon might be more passive than he usually was, which was understandable considering how much strain has his body already gone through, but that didn’t stop him from humming softly the entire time, one hand caressing the back of his lover’s head while the other continued stroking his own already spent and softening cock, probably just to milk the last drops of pleasure from his previous orgasm. Every now and then, he whispered sweet nothings that got Markus cursing as he desperately tried to stay under control.

He had to be very, very careful. Simon couldn’t get any wetter until he had some thirium and a proper rest, and even though he could not feel pain as such, he wouldn’t be far too pleased if his… most private parts got damaged and required a humiliating visit at the mechanic’s. That’s why Markus abruptly came to a halt when he first heard him make those high-pitched, almost distressed sounds as his cock grazed his artificial prostate.

“Si, what’s wrong? Are you… am I hurting you?”

“It feels… weird,” he hissed through gritted teeth, face twisted as if in great discomfort. Of course it freaked Markus out. He immediately tried to pull out, only to be stopped by a pair of surprisingly strong pale thighs that locked behind his lower back, keeping him in place. He would have smiled at such a hot gesture, were he not struck by fear that he was hurting his darling. “Not bad! Just weird. Keep going, please!”

Markus scowled, not entirely sure himself, but did as he was told, carefully shifting until he brushed against that sweet spot inside Simon’s body once again. The blond android let out a startled yelp, rewarding his lover with a half-muffled, but heartfelt nonetheless: “Oh, fuck!”

It was strange, to say the least. Simon was never the loudest of lovers, nor a dirty talker – most of the sounds he has made in the sheets were easily drowned out by Markus’ grunts and moans, with only one exception – when he was about to come. Hm. Markus frowned deep in a thought. Perhaps he could…

He picked up speed once again, making it his goal to hit Simon’s sensitive bundle of wires as many times as he could (which turned out to be a lot, given his superior android precision) while still chasing his own release, curious to see what would happen.

And early enough, he got his answer.

It happened all at once, catching him completely off guard. He felt Simon’s body grow taut as a bowstring, eyes rolling into the back of his head, and that was all warning he got before the blond android’s muscles started spasming wildly as he, against every expectation, came for the seventh time, crying out his lover’s name with a voice heavily distorted by static.

Markus has never seen him (well, felt would be a much more accurate word) come so hard before, and it was so goddamn _beautiful_. A wave of affection washed over him and he simply had to kiss Simon, hand seeking his, asking without words for permission to unite their minds as well as bodies.

The poor man was still shaking from the strength of his orgasm, but as soon as he felt Markus’ palm in his, he intertwined their fingers, eagerly letting him inside his very mind and soul. This was hardly the first time they have interfaced during such an intimate moment, and it was bringing them both comfort and joy. Maybe even more than the act itself.

There was a lot of confusion resonating through the link. Seems like Markus wasn’t the only one who had no idea Simon’s body was up for one last round, and that thought nearly made him laugh. But the feeling was shortly after overcome by adoration so pure it couldn’t be even spoken with words, bliss, and passion. Simon always felt so much, and it soon became more than Markus could bear, and before he knew, he was coming as well, buried deep inside his sobbing, but delighted partner.

For a fraction of a second, the world lost all colors, and Markus had no other choice but to catch his breath to cool down his systems, probably for the first time in his short, but eventful life. He felt completely boneless and struck by euphoria so strong it made him chuckle.

“See? Told ya you could do it once more,” he purred, far too pleased with himself, and went to clean up Simon’s stomach – it was bound to be a mess by now. But when he looked down between their flushed bodies, he froze up in disbelief.

There was nothing to wipe off. No evidence of their latest tumble, as if Simon hasn’t come at all. But that was impossible. Markus felt it when it happened, after all – it couldn’t be just his imagination running wild. He agonized over it for a couple of minutes, embarrassingly long, before it finally hit him like a brick in the face.

Simon wasn’t joking around when he said he was out of fluid. That didn’t mean he wasn’t able to come, though.

“Did you –” Markus asked, eyes squinting with mischief as he looked back up at his boyfriend, who was sprawled on the bed like a starfish. He was blushing a lot, the question flustered him, as if he was embarrassed by what just happened. Like it wasn’t one of the most magical, flattering things Markus has ever witnessed.

“I did. Oh my god, I did,” Simon blurted out with chest rising and falling rapidly. “I’ve… never done _that_ before. Had no idea it was even possible.”

“Well then,” he was met with a wide grin of his significant other, right before he leaned up to give him a peck on the lips, as gentle as a butterfly. “I shall take it as a flattery.”

They laid there, cuddled up together and basking in the soft afterglow, when Markus sing-sang: “So… this was the seventh time I’ve made you come. Seems like that awful novel wasn’t too unrealistic, after all,” to which Simon replied with a breathless chuckle, snuggling up closer to his chest, making him feel warm and secure, but most importantly, loved beyond measure.

In the end, it was love that made them human, and Markus would hold on to it with the strength of burning stars. And he would never allow them to get separated by work for such a long time ever again. At least if he could help it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic of this year also happens to be my first smut ever. Well, it seems that we are off to a good start already :D Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed, I was very anxious about posting this, so be sure to let me know what do you think about it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
